I'm Hinata, your nurse
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: Nurses are loving; they care for the patients. They are the patients shoulder for comfort. Nurses are here to treat, care, and nurture the patient back to health. NOTHING ELSE!


**Authors Note: Hello Everyone!; hope you guys are enjoying your day to the fulliest! It's a bit hard to get back into writing after not doing it for so long. However I'm sure i'll get into the flow of things again. Also I would appreciate any critizisims you all may have for me!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**This is an AU Fanfiction FYI**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**()()()()()()**

_When 21 year old certified resigistar nurse of Konoha Hospital Hyuuga Hinata met patient Uzumaki Naruto for the first time she thought he was overracting._

"A torn ACL! I'll never be able to eat ramen again!" He yells hysterically in fright as he's smacked in the head by his friend with pink-hair. "Dummy! what does your leg have anything to do with your arms!?" she states angrily at him, reminding him of his stupidity.

"If anything, his mouth should have been injuried so that we can finally have peace" His dark-haired friend adds in calmly.

"No one asked you Teme!" the patient adds in defending himself.

Overracting was an understanment as the RN entered his room remembering to knock and walked in on the scene before hand as the patient was quickly bombarding her with questions.

Such as:

"Am I gonna die?"

"Am I gonna be handicaped forever?"

"I can still have ramen can I?"

Smiling understandingly as she continues to shake her head at the obnoxious questions being thrown at her.

Finally being able to stop when he's hit in the head once more. "Stop asking so many stupid questions dummy!" The pink-haired girl glares at him as she apologizes to the nurse. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay don't worry.." Hinata waves both hands and smiles nervously. She then bows and looks at her 'new' patient.

"My name is Hinata, and I am your nurse."

_The fifteenth time Hinata met her patient Uzumaki Naruto she thought he was a crybaby._

"Hinata! can we go outside!?" Naruto asks for the third time as she finishes taking his vitals and records it on her log in the computer.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you have to remain in bed.." she reminds him.

"But it's soo boring here! I can't stand laying on this bed doing nothing!" He complains once again. Hinata sighs lowly at how whiny this guy is. Why don't patients ever follow the nurses orders?

"Naruto, we have to keep your leg elevated so that the range of motion is concentrated. We recommed you to stay in bed." She says as caring and as empathetic as possible.

Empathy is a main key factor in the nursing industry. She must be understanding of the patient under _every_ and _any_ circumstances.

"But Hinataaa!"

Must show _empathy_; under **any** and **every** circumstances..

"Come on Naruto, don't you want to walk again?" she asks as she wheels her chair toward him smiling at him. With a pouty lower lip and a low mumble Naruto nods slowly"Yea.."

"Then you have to trust me." she's honest as she places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks at her feeling his cheeks heat up at the softness of her touch and also disappointed at how quickly it left. "Come on, how about I put on a movie for you?" she suggests.

"Will you watch it with me?" He asks with a smile.

"I'm flattered Naruto but I have to decline." She answers as she heads toward the door.

"What how come?" The blonde says complaining once again.

"I have other patients that I have to attend to Naruto. I'm a nurse" she states as she leaves the room.

_The thirtieth time Hinata met patient Uzumaki Naruto she thought he was funny._

"Kakashi-Sensei was so embarrassed that he had to leave!" Naruto explains the story to his friends; he has a lot more visitors today than usual.

Naruto does have a lot of people who care about him; it brings joy to Hinata to see patients surrounded by loved ones. It makes her job more easier.

It also makes for a less whinier Naruto.

"That was all Naruto's fault.." Sakura says with a grumble (having Naruto as a patient and as outgoing as he is; he made sure to present his nurse to all his friends.)

She met Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke who were Naruto's best friends since they were small. Next was Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba and Akamichi Choji who have been friends with Naruto way before Sakura and Sasuke. Finally there was Tenten, Rock Lee (or Bushy Brows per Naruto's preference) and Aburame Shino.

"Hey it's not my fault that Kakashi-sensei is a pervert!" Naruto says as he slurps up his ramen.

Another note about Hinata's patient is that he is a ramen-addicted; he was complaining about how hospital food has no flavor so she asked what he recommended.

And thus got her answer.

"Naruto you should've known what would happen if you approached Kakashi-Sensei as a _female." _Kiba comments as he snickers at the memory.

"Kakashi-Sensei tried kissing him; he even grabbed his butt." Sakura smirks at the embarrassment that was now shown on Naruto's face.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it; she low-key enjoyed listening to her patients stories; he seemed to have a lot.

"Really Hinata not you too!" Naruto whines as she stops giggling and apologizes.

" I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not laughing at you just the situation." She explains as she resumed her work.

"The situation is hilarious" Kiba says as he starts to laugh. Within minutes the room is full of laughter and smiles.

Hinata smiles as she sees Naruto giving her an angry pout. Very childish and funny, she loves bonding with her patients and their loved ones but something about Naruto just made the nurse enjoy it even more.

She shrugs her shoulders and giggles softly as if saying _'Friends gotta love 'em'_

It doesn't take much for Naruto to join in the laughter with his friends.

Days like these are a nurses favorite; it was certainly Hinata's.

_The ninetieth time Hinata met patient Uzumaki Naruto she thought he was handsome. _

Now Hinata had announced that she was entering the room and when she opened the door she witness something unusual.

His leg no longer elavated but now rested on a pillow; and he was lifting 70lbs dumbbells with his arm but _bear-chested. _His face was serious and fully focused on his weights.

Hinata went completely red in the face as she found herself suddenly in a trance. Who knew that her patient was so ripped under that washed grey gown he's always wearing?

Those PT sessions must be really paying off.

Little droplets of sweat ran through his blonde bangs and his vines on his biceps pulsed with each lift.

He groaned from the pleasurable pain as his face would srunch just a bit.

Hinata hadn't mutter a word as she watched his face, chest, arms, everything was intoxicating to her. He was so handsome...

Feeling her thoughts going to a forbidden place the girl quickly shakes her head and feels her cheeks heat up suddenly as she tried to calm herself.

Hinata Hyuuga you're his nurse

Hinata Hyuuga you're his nurse

Hinata Hyuuga you're his nurse

She kept repeating this mantra as she clears her throat finally making the blonde stop and quickly looks at his nurse and at his bear-chest.

"Ah! Hinata!?" Face beet red with embarrassment he jumps and without noticing drops the dumbbell.

...

...

"Ahhhh!" He yells at the sharp pain as he calls for his nurse.

"Hinata help me! It landed on my foot! Hurry quick before I tear it next!"

"Naruto stop moving!"

Hinata's voice is heard from the hallways as passing nurses and patients stare at the closed door.

_The one-hundredth and twentieth time Hinata met Uzumaki Naruto she thought he was strong._

"Come on Naruto just five more and we're done okay?" The physical therapist and Hinata's good friend Yamanaka Ino encourages Naruto as he's finishing his last set of squats; he feels his knee pounding and says that he's got this and that he's okay.

Hinata watches from her station as she's dictating his progress. Normally patients dread having to come to their PT sessions however with Naruto it's the complete opposite. He's always asking her when does he get to have PT next and that he loves it there.

She notices his conversations with Ino and although she can't hear anything the RN doesn't understand here her sudden bitterness at her patient came from. It always seemed to involve him with other nurses or females to be specific.

She's happy that he's healing quickly and that he's following instructions well.

Sooner or later he may be able to even walk! And that was joyous news to her.

"We're all done Naruto. Good job! You're moving along perfectly! You'll be walking in no time!" Ino tells him with prideful eyes.

Naruto hearing this grins and beams with glee as he turns toward his nurse and waves a hand "Ya hear that Hinata! I'll be able to walk soon!" he exclaims loud and proud.

Smiling brightly and not wanting to disrupt her fellow coworkers Hinata gives a thumbs up.

The day that Naruto could walk wasn't like those moments you see in the movies where the patient has his loved ones around and plans the whole thing and then starts to walk along with some sappy music playing in the background.

This one in particular was done out of anger and encouragement; Naruto was having the effects of defeat. He was starting to grow contentment in his wheelchair.

He was no longer believing. He was beating himself up.

"It's no use, I'm never going to walk." He says solemnly as he doesn't let Ino help him.

"Naruto, you're so close. You can't give up.." she says softly. That seem to hit a nerve in him.

**"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT AND I'M STILL SITTING HERE!"** he starts to raise his voice now.

The patient is losing their cool and at times like this its best to wheel them to their room and have them calm down.

Assess the situation at hand and try to calm down the patient.

But Naruto was a special case to RN Hyuuga; hearing him yell (actually angry yell) made her stop her note-taking to listen in. She needs to know what's bothering her patient.

**"FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS I KEEP HEARING THE SAME THING! STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME I'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!"** His voice cracks as she notices that he has small tears forming in her eyes.

Dropping everything Hinata makes her way towards the two blondes and stops a feet from them; she looks at Naruto and smiles at him and opens her arms wide.

"Naruto stand up and walk towards me.." she says softly.

Naruto looks at her as if she must be deaf. Hadn't she just heard what he said? Is she trying to embarrass him? He quickly kicks himself mentally _'Baka! Hinata isn't like that!"_

"Naruto.." hearing that soft caring voice say his name he meets the pearly orbs as he feels his body move on his own.

Hinata's calling out to him, she's waiting for him to come to her.

"Do you trust me?" she asks with a sudden hurt in her voice. How could she even question that?

"Of course!" Naruto quickly adds surprising himself as well as his nurse. Cheeks red with embarrassment he slowly starts to stand on his own; it's sluggish and slow but he manages to stand on his own to feet.

Shocked he looks at his toes finally both planted on the tile floor he smiles a little in victory knowing that the real accomplishment is only a feet away.

Smiling at seeing him finally standing Hinata widens her arms and smiles supporting him from afar

"Keep walking Naruto; I'm right here..." she says to him as he nods and slowly takes one leg and puts it forward then he does the same for the other side.

Good, he seemed to pick up a rhythm as he sees Hinata's arms a bit closer.

'_Come on Naruto, Just a little more...' _He thinks as he concentrates on his steps and the beautiful girl in front of him with a smile on her face; his wonderful nurse Hinata.

Naruto may be dumb in some aspects but when it came to the topic of romance he was no fool. He had developed a bit of an attraction to his loving nurse over the corse of his recovery.

I mean who wouldn't though Hinata was perfect. So soft spoken and caring; she never once showed irritation at him let alone annoyance; Naruto knows very well that he's a talking radio who just rambles and rambles but Hinata has never told him to shut up or anything.

She's always making sure he's okay and happy and he loves how she gets along with his friends, he hates the times when she leaves to go see another patient heck he dreads when she has to go back home cause he feels lonely without her.

Hinata is an amazing person and she's waiting for him with open arms literally, so he can't let her down!

Suddenly he steps wrong and his knee buckles but Ino catches him in time. "Naruto are you ok? Do you want to stop?" she asks him.

"No way..." Naruto shakes his head as he releases himself from his therapist's grip and slowly continues heading towards Hinata.

"Don't worry Ino; I'm not giving up." He says as he sees Hinata getting closer.

She's so close that he can smell her scent of lavender with a hint of cinnamon; her smell is breathtaking and her smile is angelic. '_I'm almost there..' _he thinks as determination kicks in finally.

Just a few more

A tiny bit more

An few inches away now

Finally...

"I'm here Naruto." she finally says when she wraps her arms around her patient as he wraps his arms around her, taking in her scent, rubbing her hair and grinning like a knucklehead.

"Hehehe, guess I was being an idiot back there huh?" he states sheepishly.

Hinata shakes her head as she stops mid way and turns it into a nod instead.

"Sort of, however as a nurse it's my duty to help my patients Naruto. I believe in you." She pulls away from him and smiles brightly.

Blushing at how close he is to his nurse not to mention how even beautiful she looks up close; Naruto nods and grins at her.

"Thanks Hinata! I won't let you down!"

_The one-hundred and fiftieth time Hinata met Uzumaki Naruto she was sad._

"YAY! I FINALLY GET TO GO HOME TOMORROW!" The blonde-haired patient jumped with glee as he grabbed her and spun her around laughing happily. His grin was so wide and his cheeks were up; it was a pretty sight.

"Isn't this great Hinata!" he asked his Nurse; she smiles and nods slowly. "It really is Naruto.." she says happily as she watches him talk to himself about all the things he's gonna do.

"I can't wait to go and show Teme and the others, or I can't wait to get back on the game and get in the hang of things again. But first and foremost ramen!"

He's so busy in his thoughts he doesn't notice the small frown that found its way upon her lips.

She didn't want him to go, she didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was.

She was supposed to be happy. she's his nurse for crying out loud! This is what Nurses do; get someone new, befriend him/her and nurse them back to 100% efficiency and watch her/him leave and never come back.

However she wanted Naruto to stay and not leave.

That was her selfish part and she didn't like it. She was happy for Naruto; being in the hospital for almost six months and now finally able to roam around is a truly glorious moment.

So then why does she feel like she's going to be lonely now, why does her chest ache suddenly.

What was wrong with her?

_The one-hundred and sixtieth time Hinata met Uzumaki Naruto she fell in love._

"Naruto, don't forget to continue your exercises."

"Yes Hinata."

"Also don't overdo it so much either; remember you still have to give your leg a few more days before performing any physical activity."

"Yes Hinata."

"And please don't forget to stretch before doing anything else understand?"

"Hinata!" Almost dropping her pen the nurse turns to see her patient standing up with his luggage inside a bag pack over his arm and a His well-known grin.

"I'll be fine okay! Don't you trust me?" He complains playfully as pulls out his lower lip.

Giggling at his silly antics Hinata nods "I do Naruto, it's just my duty to remind my patients to take precautions after being discharged." She explains as she stands up and looks at him.

"I'm sure you're going to be just fine" she smiles at him making the patient blush.

"Say Hinata?" Naruto says as he swollows some saliva.

"Yes Naru-" she stops mid-sentence as she sees a boquet of flowers being shoved in front of her face. Her cheeks go red as she for the first time stumbles with her words "N-Naruto w-what's this?" She asks.

Hinata stuttering was rare! He never heard her sound so hesitant and so shy.

It was actually kinda cute to see her so vulnerable and timid.

"Well, you've been very kind to me Hinata, so I wanted to get you something." He explains as nervousness starts to hit and he scratches the back of his head.

Now this isn't the first gift Hinata has recieved from a patient. She's always getting gifts left and right from them and she enjoys all the love each and every person puts into it.

So then, she wasn't sure why she was so flustered when Naruto gave her flowers; she wasn't sure why her heart was raising fast nor why her cheeks were completely red.

"Well thank you Naruto, they're really beautiful" she managed to say as she mentally tries to calm down her heart. She takes them and brings it up to her nose taking a whiff; it smells wonderful.

"Heheh, well y'know I was thinking that beautiful girls deserve beautiful things and since flowers are beautiful...so" his cheeks are red and he looks nervous for some reason.

Wait did he say beautiful? Hinata didn't hear correctly did she?

"What did you say, Naruto?" She asks softly. Maybe she must've imagined the whole thing.

"I said you're beautiful Hinata.." He says in a mumble.

Now that time Hinata knows that she heard correctly. Her mind was going in all sorts of directions and her cheeks were so hot that she felt it could even fry an egg!

But she's his nurse and she must behave as such.

"Thank you Naruto, that's really sweet of you." She says with a smile.

Turning away she grabs his folder and hands it to him "Here are you release papers, if anything don't hesitate to give us a call." She says kindly.

"Uh yea!" Naruto adds in as he holds onto his papers and stares at the clock slightly. Teme or as Hinata knows him to be Sasuke, is probably down at the lobby waiting for him.

"Well this is goodbye Naruto; take care of yourself." Hinata extends her hand as she tries to hold herself together from not crying then and there. Naruto takes a hold of it and stares their hands then again at her.

They're both silent and for a moment Hinata wonders why he's looking at her so intensely for? Was he concerned about something? Did his papers have incorrect information?

"Naruto? Is something the matter?" She asks concerned; Shaking his head Naruto scratches his cheek which is something that she's never seen him do, his cheeks are red and he's looking towards his right.

"I was just wondering..." He starts to say as he takes a deep breath and mumbles a few inaudible words that Hinata couldn't comprehend and looks at her.

"I'm having a game coming up in a few weeks, it'll be my first since my incident. I was just thinking if you weren't y'know...busy or anything...that maybe you..." He starts stuttering in his words as his nurse finally catches on to what his motive is.

_'Is Naruto...asking me on a date?!_' Her pearl orbs go wide in shocked. Uzumaki Naruto** (aka her patient) **is asking her **(aka his nurse)** on a date.

So many emotions ran through her mind at that moment.

One of them being happiness.

Last night after much debate and clarification from her friend Ino; the RN nurse had concluded that she was officially in love with the blonde-haired man.

Who was also her _**patient. **_

He is so radiant and so kind-hearted; Hinata isn't sure when she first started having such thoughts about Naruto but she knew that she enjoyed being able to spend time with him and get to know him.

She's never met anyone so brave, funny, outspoken, and attractive all at once. She found out that he was the star player of the basketball team of Konoha called (Konoha Foxes) how ironic that Naruto reminded her of a fox half the time.

He lives by himself in his apartments; his parents had died when he was young due to a car accident. His father was Namikaze, Minato who was also an all star player of Konoha Foxes back in the day.

His mother was Uzumaki Kushina and she was a lawyer and one of the top best in the region. Every single person who needed a lawyer they would ask for her personally.

After his parents death Naruto spent time with Jiraya who was a family friend. He still lives in Konoha and visits Naruto regularly.

He's gone through so much and still manages to have an amazing smile on his face and never give up hope.

That's one of the things she loved about him.

However; at this present moment standing in front of her crush who just asked her out on a date. Hinata remembers that she is in a line of work. A profession where she's a nurse and he's her patient and certain things aren't allowed.

What would people think of she suddenly were to start dating her patient!? They would think of her as a nurse who is not qualified to be in the industry. They would call her all sorts of names like: Desprate, Slut,and etc!

She must fulfill her duties as a nurse; and maintain them as such. Always.

"I'm flattered Naruto, however I must decline" she responds as she turns from him and makes her way toward the door sliding it open; all the while hoping he doesn't notice the sudden crack in her voice.

"I want to date you Hinata," He says once more shock to the matter. Where did this adult Naruto come from?

So serious and confident, with determination shown in his eyes; no, she couldn't turn to look.

"Is it me?" He asks now sadly as he looks at the ground, his courage now all long gone.

'_Of course not Naruto...'_ she turns and looks st him and smiles; her eyes closed at not allowing him to see the tiny tears filling her eyes.

"I'm your nurse Naruto." She says one last time as she slides the door from behind her and walks away while wiping her face.

'_Im sorry Naruto...'_

_The one-hundred and seventieth time Hinata met Uzumaki Naruto she wasn't in scrubs._

She didn't know what possessed her to ask for a weeks vacation in the 2 years she had been a RN.

She doesn't know what possessed her to go shopping for the first time in ages and get a new outfit; that _she_ decided on since Ino wanted something more 'bolder'.

She didn't know what possessed her to pay for the front seats in the next match for the Konoha Foxes.

She doesn't know why she kept looking at herself in the mirror to double check if she looked nice or not. Wearing the teams jersey with its colors red and black, with light blue jeans and some white converses.

Her hair for once was down allowing it's midnight blue color to show itself. And she wore some diamond stud earrings.

"What am I doing?" She says to herself as she's looking at her reflection.

She says it as she's driving on the road looking at her surroundings and calming her nerves.

"What exactly am I doing?"

She's repeats herself as she's in the main row of the stadium in the basketball ring. How many people are here anyway? It looks like millions? Was the team really that popular?

The screen was huge with the names of the teams that will be facing each other. All the while as the commentators were getting the crowds into the spirit the RN was not sure how to act once the blonde came out.

The people in the front row are the first to be put on the display cam and also the ones that both teams make the most contact with. What would she say to him? How should she act? I mean she hadn't seen him a couple of weeks will he feel the same as before?

She quickly sighs in depression "Probably not.." After finding out that he was the all star player she was sure that he had all sorts of fangirls yearning for his attention. She doubted that he would have anymore feelings for her.

Especially after she basically turned him down last time.

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen are you all ready to rumble!"** The loud vibrating voice of the commentator made her jump from her seat as the loud noises from the crowd fill the entire stadium.

**"For the opposing team; give it up for the Sound Snakes!" **The players all come out wearing colors purple and grey to match their theme. The coach is very pale looking with slanted black onyx eyes and is he wearing purple paint on his face?

"**Do you any encouraging words for the other team? Orochimaru?"** One of the commentators hands the coach the mic as his face is plastered on the screen for the crowd to witness.

"I want Kakashi to look at the face at the new champions after today's match. We're ready to have some fun, hehe" his laugh is scary, almost menacing and he drags his 's' until no tomorrow.

Truly like a snake indeed..

"**Oh that sounds like fighting words already at the start of the match, I wonder how Kakashi plans on defending his turf?!"** This commentator is really dedicated to his job, Hinata giggles at his passion.

**"Now everyone make some noise for the team we all know and love, the one who's sure to bring the heat! Konoha Foxes!"** Hinata felt her heart raise as she glanced at all the players running out the locker room ready to win; her eyes scanned for the noticeable blonde spikes to no avail.

'_Is he not here...?_' She starts to think as she wonders where Naruto could be? He did say this was the game he would be playing right?

"**And now lets all show some love in welcoming back our all-star player who just returned for toring his ACL a few months back; show him some love. Number 9 Uzumaki Narutoooo!" **

_'Oh no he's here, he's here! Quickly Hinata calm down maybe he won't see you..'_ she thinks as she glances up and looks at the player in front of her.

His hair was spiky as always, arms appeared more ripped since she last saw them and he wore his outfit with pride. And like always he was grinning from ear to ear showing everyone the well-known Naruto-aura.

He looks so happy and not to mention so handsome that Hinata looks at the man she felt in love with filled with pride. '_He looks so much better, I'm glad.._' she thinks to herself.

Another commentator hands Naruto the mic as the blinds looks around the crowd "Thank you all so much for coming today! You all have been truly amazing fans!"

Was his voice always that deep? It's been a while since Hinata last heard it that maybe she was imagining it.

"I appreciate everyone of you for sending me the get-well cards; I appreciate my team for holding it down while I was away and still looking out for me. And as for Orochimaru.." he growls at the name as if they were worst enemies, it was surprising to Hinata at first.

Turning towards the opposing team Naruto points at the coach extending his mic "There's no way we'll give up our home title to the likes of you, cause I plan taking us to victory for our fans!"

With that he drops the mic and walks towards his stand.

**"Ooh some passionate words spoken from our beloved number 9 Uzumaki Naruto! Now without any futhure or do let's get this show on the rooaadddd!"**

Now the rules of basketball are unknown to Hinata but she tried her very best to follow. She would cheer when everyone else would and she would remain quiet during the trash talk.

But her mind focused on Naruto the entire time; he's seriousness as he dribbled the ball, his mischievous grin as he tricked the other players when passing, and the smiling grin whenever he or one of his comrades would score.

She felt her heart flutter as her cheeks went pink '_Naruto is playing so amazingly well, he looks so cool!'_ She thinks in amazement.

She doesn't notice the ball heading in her direction, luckily it hits the plastic and transparent wall in front of her. But the loud boom was sure enough to scare the girl as she quickly lowers her head in fright.

"Hey! It's okay the wall protected you!" That voice...why did it sound so close? Lifting her head in curiosity her eyes go wide when she meets the one player she kept thinking about all these past few weeks.

Naruto's eyes also went wide in shock as he stared at the girl who cared for him and believed in him and his nurse. She was here, she really came!

'_She's looks so beautiful without her uniform..'_ his cheeks go red as he leans towards the wall hoping to get a closer look "Is that really you, Hinata?" He asks softly almost as if he's afraid of being mistaken.

His fears go away quickly when she nods and shows her all-natural angelic smile. In that moment nothing seemed to matter as the both continue to stare at each other.

They didn't mind Naruto's teammates rushing him, they didn't mind the commentators questions nor the conversations the other fans seemed to have been having while some stares at the Hyuuga girl in jealousy.

Until Naruto's coach Kakashi-Sensei took matters into his own hands by stealing the mic from one of the commentators.

"**Naruto, stop flirting with the girl and get back into the game!" **

This seems to only work for Hinata as her cheeks go red in embarrassment and she quickly looks at the ground; Naruto on the other hand grins at her "You won't be able to see me from down there Hinata!" He stands gives a thumbs up before resuming back into the game.

Hinata lifts her gaze when he's finally focused into his match and she returns his thumbs up.

"I believe in you, Naruto." She whispers as her eyes never leave the blonde.

...

...

...

The match finally ends and the crowd is estactic with joy and the commentators are all talking at one; some of the players are being interviewed.

I suppose it's safe to say who the winner turned out to be.

Both Orochimaru and Kakashi shook hands as did the other players until it quickly turned into a mocking and taunting contest.

Hinata sighs as she seems to conclude the reason for Naruto's immaturity levels.

'Seriously just how old are they?' She stands and looks around for some unknown reason. She was searching.

She wasn't sure as to why or what her plan of action was- she just knew that she needed to locate him.

There was certainly a lot of people that she wasn't able to see anything.

"Hinata!" Hearing that well known loud racket she turns around to see Naruto standing a feet from her while trying to catch his breath. She didn't know what to say.

For the first time since they've met they felt awkward. Until Naruto broke the silence while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really glad you made it Hinata, if you have time I would like to talk to you about something if it's okay?"

Blinking in confusion Hinata nods anyway knowing that she definitely has no where to be.

"Great! Let me get outta these clothes and we can go somewhere private!" He states as he tells her to remain where she is and begging her not to leave. Hinata smiles telling him that she's not going anywhere.

After his return Naruto made sure to present her to the rest of his teammates and his coach.

"So this is the beautiful nurse that Naruto is always yapping about...I'm truly impressed." Kakashi says to her while taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Oh no, I didn't do anything.." she says while shaking her head in embarrassment of the many complements she's been recieving already. "This is all thanks to Naruto for never giving up. I merely cheered him on in the sidelines " she responds honestly.

A Nurses duty is to always give the patient the motivation to want to heal; the patient is the one who deals with their everyday life so they must decide the outcome.

The nurses only offer support and the reasources of course.

"If Hinata hadn't been my nurse I'm not sure what'll happen! She's the absolute best!" Naruto adds in as puts his arms around Hinata shaking her with joy. The sudden physical touch by Naruto made the girls heart skip a couple beats as her face went red.

'_He's holding me...'_

After saying goodbyes and after a few more scenes of silliness and happiness both adults make their way towards a nearby park as they watch the running water fountain and children playing happy. They started with the basic questions like How are you and What've you been up to? Until they picked up from where they left off.

" I honestly thought you were mad at me Hinata." He admits when telling her that he didn't expect her were to even show up.

This was a bit of a surprise to the Nurse "Why would I be mad?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I did practically force myself on you last time. I didn't think about your feelings so I'm sorry." He says with a nervous smile but she can also see his sadness in him.

"It's not your fault Naruto, if anything I'm the one who should apologize." She says as she touches his hand sendin a bolt of electricity through the blonde body.

"I was very inconsiderate of your emotions and only thought about myself. I was your nurse and you were my patient so I couldn't respond truthfully." She adds as she interwhines their fingers catching Naruto off guard as he looks at her in disbelief.

Is she saying what he thinks she is?

"Hinata...?" He feels his heart beating rapidly as his lips struggle to utter another word.

"I-If your offer is still open t-then...I would be glad to date you Naruto." She stutters as she looks at the shocking blonde and leans in to kiss his cheek making his pink face turn bloody red as he starts mumbling nonsense.

She smiles triumphantly as she thanks that God's for allowing her to be Naruto's nurse that day.

Some nurses grow attached to their patients; while others grow _very_ attached.

Hinata's not afraid of people's opinions nor is she afraid of millions of questions she'll be asked when she gets back to work.

It all works out because she _was_ Naruto's nurse.

**()()()()()()**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this ONESHOT; it just came into my head and I had no choice but to write it down!**

**Also, PSA:**

**I've been going back and forth in writing my stories between my lab top and my cellphone (yes I have the app downloaded why don't you, son?) so if the writing looks a little funky please don't hesistate to inform my in the reviews.**

**I want my reading to go soomthly for you all and I know that it makes it difficult if the writing is all gumbo (because I'm the same way)**

**Anyway I'm done talking for now. Have an amazing week everyone and I'll see you all next story time!**

**Bye-bye! ;)**


End file.
